A mercenary meeting
by Apocalypzo234
Summary: This is a story of how the Dragonborn meets someone just like him, but slightly different as well, both share the desire for killing and stealing but can the love of death and crime become one of care and sweetness? Rated M for violence, dirty languge and in addition vivid sex scenes (you have been warned so dont go crying to mommy if it scars you for life)
1. Chapter 1: Getting lucky

A meeting of mercenaries

Characters:

Nac're: A khajit/dovahkiin/dragonborn

Jenassa: Dark elf mercenary

Genre: Romance

Chapter name: Breaking out of bindings

I woke up to a view that in my life had happened multiple times, a cart, my hand unable to move and multiple guards walking around my carriage, the odd thing was the Nords around me. The first one I saw was a tall, blonde haired nord, resembling many of the ones I had seen here in skyrim. The second looked different almost as if he was imperial but held that aura of superiority even if he was full of fear, his hair brown, short and shaggy, and his face full of dirt but possibly a bit tanned. The last one looked very odd, his mouth was covered, his hands tied around his back and finally he wore fur all over his body almost like a cloak.

The first man I saw spoke, "you're finally awake I see", I could understand his language of course all khajit understand it, but he seemed calm through the whole situation as if it didn't matter. I answered with the only thing that came to mind apart from escaping and killing off my guards, "yes this one is awake", the next to speak was the brown haired nord but I couldn't understand I was planning on my scape. No weapons and no armor but I still had my claws, even if my hands were tied I could still jump and make a run for it. I was cut short from my thoughts when I heard a gate open; we were in a big fortress/castle-like place. Imperials were swarming the whole place, the blonde haired one spoke again "We are in helgen".

I was in starting to feel afraid, I had heard of helgen before, a place where you came in but never came out or at least not without losing a limb or two. The carriage stoped and we descended all the while the brown haired nord begged for mercy, I paid little attention to him I knew we were done for. As we waited for our turn I became curious and asked the blonde one his name, "this one wishes to know, what is the name of the nord", he didn't answer his name was actually mentioned right after. "ralof of riverwood", his name was something I wouldn't expect to fit him it sounded out of place but nords were nords. "you there come forward" I looked at the man with the list and waited for my name but he didn't mention it he only asked "who are you?"

"This one's name is Nac're from elsewyre (if its written wrong tells me)" he saw me as if not understanding but asked his female counterpart something I couldn't hear. "I'm sorry we will send your remains to your family", I understood then my name wasn't in the list but anyway I would be killed, "this one has no family to care about him" I walked on with a defeated face, the great Nac're assassin, thief and adventurer would die in a place where he wasn't even known. "Next, the cat", I bared my teeth to the female, 'how dare she call me cat?' I thought. She placed her foot on my back and I struggled to get it off until I felt my face touch the blood of the previous victim, it smelled fresh just like I liked it.

I saw the axe go up and prepare to descend to cut my head off, but the blow never hit for in that moment a black shadow landed on the tower, it roared and the sky changed from clear to darkish yellow, fire fell from the sky, people screaming, I couldn't take it my mind went blank and I fainted. I woke up some second later hearing only a voice that seemed familiar "hey khajit you alive? Come on we need to get out of here", I didn't care who it was, I didn't mind the pain in my head I just ran, I took the stairs when a wall broke and made me stagger backwards. I jumped through the wall and landed on a building that had seen better days. I sprung to action, blood pumping and my feline side taking my body, running at all my capacity I made it to the keep, not without first seeing dead people, multiple burning soldiers and structures falling apart, why the keep was still standing remained a mystery to me.

Inside the keep it felt better than I expected, with Ralof we had made it far enough and were now in the keep. He approached a dead body; I could tell it was his ally for his uniform resembled his in every aspect. "We will meet in sovengard brother", I wasted no time, and while he crouched I took his knife and cut open my bindings. He gave a yelp at my fast motion but was surprised to see me free and moving my arms around, he went to retrieve his dagger but I put it in my belt, "this one thinks it's better to keep a weapon that is familiar", he didn't refute, he offered the gear of his friend but I would touch none of it, the fact that it was a symbol of sides of power would make me a target and I prefer to stay in the shadows.

We made our way through the keep, killing off any imperials, mostly I killed silently but he favored the loud nord ways of fighting. As we approached the torture chamber I heard quite big confrontation, when we arrived the sight was to say the least disturbing. Two stormcloaks 'I believe that is how they were called, they were trying to eliminate two imperials, one which I saw throwing lighting seemed to be the torturer while the other bulky one seemed like the assistant. We approached them, my dagger in my hand and ralof with his two axes, I took the torturer, he was easy to dispatch a cut to the throat and he was gagging on his own blood, all the while the other three took down the bulky one.

We kept on moving, but first I lock picked some of the cages and found some nice gold and a book about magic, I wasn't into magic so I decided it would serve as a selling item and well obtain some coin out of it. We moved into a cave like place, but it seemed made for escaping, the roof was cut to perfection, some bridges were also craved out of the rock. We had an escape route but the only problem being the imperials; the bastards were holding the place completely almost as if waiting. "We have to wait for general talius to arrive" I heard a man say while the other that seemed ranks below him responded "I'm not waiting to be killed by a dragon". We moved silently at the beginning until ralof and his friends decided to charge them, the woman that accompanied them didn't last long, she was taken out by arrows mainly one that hit her head.

We dispatched of the soldiers and moved ahead, finding spiders and a bear, all killed, I did however obtain some eggs of spiders and bear claws, they do serve a great purpose in alchemy and buying them is a big issue with my kind around skyrim. I kept on going with ralof until the exit, when we were approaching I remembered that I didn't know where to go. We exited the cave and finally saw daylight, the dragon went over us and disappeared, ralof finally calming down looked at me, "I thank you I wouldn't had made it out without you", my voice sounded hoarse after all the running but I answered anyway "this one is also grateful to you for this one couldn't have escaped without ralof". We smiled at each other and he finally gave me the news I did like to hear "my sister lives in riverwood near from here we should be able to arrive, she will help you", I looked at the sky and prayed that whatever happened I could at least die knowing that I tried but for now I move on.


	2. Chapter 2: How to spend your coin?

Hello apocalypzo here yeah I know the story is odd for now but in short my carácter (Nac´re) is basically discovering himself and the beauty of skyrim, sorry if it took this long to write the second chapter but ideas are running low

I sadly don't own the elder scrolls skyrim and none of the characters except for Nac're

Chapter 2: Riverwood's pocket and dagger

I woke up in a bed, it felt warm and more comfortable that my previous one. I sat down rapidly, almost too much and ended seeing stars, once my vision was clear I took in my surroundings, all seemed very Nordic like, Ale bottles everywhere, coins lying around 'this is easy picking', two beds and finally a fire running low. I got up finally feeling the cold hit my fur and skin at the same time, I couldn't ponder more about my surroundings and did my second nature, taking what is of others for me. I took the coins, ignored the Ale because well even if famous in skyrim I'm not a drinker myself and lastly but not less important I took a steel dagger that I found in the table next to the ones I thought to be the owners of the house.

Looking at them I recognized one, the female, she seemed very familiar, her name I think was Gertrude, even if her hospitality was new to me (remember kahjit are treated like crap) I silently thanked her and did something I would never expect of myself something that was new in my own life and my way of being. I took out the coins I stole and for the first time gave them back leaving them on a table, soon after I went out of the house, and approached what I guessed what a trade store. Once inside an argument was taking place 'luckily I came by the second floor jaja fools' I took in my surrounding and found multiple coins and two chests.

Once the coin was clean and the chests were empty I went out and came in again by the main entrance, once inside I was looked upon, the owner smiled at me "odd I thought", I went forward and talked to the owner I asked "did something happen?" he looked at me with a look of disdain as if to say yeah didn't you see? "yes an ornament, some thieves came in and stole it". Looking upon the store I could tell nothing else was stolen since all the valuable things that I could take myself were still there. I looked at him "this one will get that ornament back", he smiled and thanked me promising coin when I came back, well that is IF I came back.

The walk to Whiterun was odd to say the least; two wolves, some imperials who recognized me as the thief who escaped and another thief intercepted me trying to rid me of my belongings and my freedom once more. Easy to say I don't take crap from any nord much less from animals or a low class thief. With a fast swipe of my dagger the throat of each of my opponents was cut open, the same was for wolves and the thief all had a pathetic death but no less did they deserve. Walking around the farms I saw a good chance to obtain some "easy" coin.

Going inside the farm with what few lockpicks I had I started to open the door, once the satisfactory "click" sounded I went in. Once inside I did the only thing that came to mind, smile and look for valuable stuff, I decided the coin only and maybe some meat after all food in skyrim is not cheap or in other words easy to capture. With as little sound as possible I took all the coin of the place and some venison chops, I swiftly exited the place and headed for another two farms.

When all farms were empty and some pockets got looked in I headed to the main gate of the city. Near it a guard stopped me, thinking myself busted I prepared my dagger only to be looked upon as if I were mad, "hold the city is closed by the dragon attacks official business only" the guard stated with a very loud and practiced voice. I looked at him with determination, "this one come with a message of warning, riverwood is in danger", the guard looked at me suspiciously, can't say I blame him my people are known for being good thieves. He let me in after a court nod but stating he would be watching me. Finally I got inside of the city, I went for the only place I knew the blacksmith, the woman there, a redguard by the looks seemed busy but I had to ask where the jarl was.

When the information was obtained, some pelts were sold and some tools were improved I advanced towards dragonsreach, 'an odd name for an odd place' I thought. I entered the building, it was quite large and had a warmth to it but with a feeling of power included, I advanced but was cut short by a dark elf, she looked tired and with hardened eyes from years of being lacking of sleep as if always ready to pounce to whoever dared approach her. With a harsh tone she spoke "what's the meaning of this interruption?!" I couldn't help but notice her eyes always red as if blood had been spilled into them, "nac're is here for business not a little elf like you" her face contorted into anger but allowed me to go ahead towards the Jarl.

The jarl as all said was a powerful and young looking man, he gave me a thank you of some sort and gave me a quest. Weary of the trip by foot I went to the inn, inside the merriment and alcohol was overflowing except for a woman who was being what I could dare say was harassed by a bard. I approached him and punched him in the face, the place when silent, he stood up to face me but fear was fully in his face as if to tell me he was no fighter. "Nac're believes the lady doesn't find you interesting so away from her you go", he looked at me surprised but only gave a nod; the woman thanked me silently and gave me some coins. Satisfied by my un-expected payment and the bleeding nose of the bard I approached the owner and asked for a room, she asked ten coins which I gladly gave and went to sleep with a belly full of venison and water.

I woke up to the sound of birds and someone knocking down my door, seeing the lady of yesterday I smiled at her or more like showed my fangs lowly, she understood and just game me an invitation to eat. Once the breakfast was done I went out of the inn and walked around Whiterun, seeing a place very oddly named "the drunken huntsman". I entered the establishment; inside I saw multiple weapons for hunting but as well a lot of drink. From that moment I noticed the reason for the name or so I thought. After asking for a drink and an apple for the trip I sat down next to a dark elf female, she looked different from all her kind but I gave little to no attention.

Once finished my drink she cleared her throat as to call my attention, I looked at her and all she said was "I am an artist, I kill silently, in the shadows I lurk and with blade I kill those are my arts, I will make art for you if you pay my small fee" once she was done I looked at her surprised. "This one always talks about her "art" in that way?", she gave a nod as to say yes, I was if not surprised a little taken aback but that didn't stop my hand from going to my pocked and reaching out the five hundred coins she asked for. "I will be the shadow at your feet" I stood up and clasped my had with hers as to close the deal, we walked out of the drunken huntsman finally feeling ready to face skyrim, little did I know Jenassa would do more than just give me more than just coin.


	3. Chapter 3: adventure and love

The first quest and her first impression

"Damn that's quite the sight" was the first thing I heard from her that didn't include killing, of course her attitude towards shadowy business surprises me and the easiness of her of just doing an action that would be considered immoral by others surprises and intrigues me. Overall she was an odd little elf but non-the less she was still a capable fighter. Cutting through the Draug in bleak falls barrow with my dagger and her with her bow made us a perfect team almost as if made to be "slash" I didn't feel the cut but I knew I had received damage.

"she is blocking my mind" I thought to myself, moving on from that crypt we found a trap, moving axes at high speeds ready to cut anyone who dared cross the path or that were unlucky enough to fall for them. I asked her to wait, it wasn't concern or distrust in her I just thought that losing those coins I paid was not worth it, or at least that is what I tried to convince myself of. I ran through the tunnel without suffering damage and deactivated the trap.

She seeing no more danger decided to proceeded but much more cautious than what I expected she was sneaking as if something bothered her, I did the same and we went ahead into another room, empty of enemies but at least had the urns which I've came to learn have gold, and gold means able to buy food. We went ahead and took all coin and garnets or other oddities. We found a pickaxe and a small river/stream.

Jenassa P.O.V:

My patron who's name I believe to be Nac're decided to lay down for a bit after escaping a prison I don't blame him for being tired, now a days I only rested in the drunken huntsman. Finally coming to a stop near a stream he decided to take a shower leaving me to make the bed rolls. Hearing him take of his armor I decided it was time to look for some food, luckily enough he had killed a deer and brought some apples, not a fancy meal but something is something in this caves.

I went to ask him if he wanted something else instead of fruit and meat, "I'm not concern for what he likes I only ask because he is my patron, caring is a wife's business" I thought out loud since no one could hear me. When I arrived to his location I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting down his body even if he had fur he was rather handsome. His legs well-built and developed, arms that could hold a sword in the air before cutting down through meat, and the chest and back full with rippling muscle that could easily embrace and kill a prey. Feeling myself stare to long I decided to clear my throat.

He turned around if not angry at least mildly annoyed at the fact I was interrupting him while he took his break, "do you like venison or goat leg?" I asked, seeing his expression soften caused my heart to race, not unpleasantly but quite the contrary. I stared at him until he smiled and lowered his ears softly as if not wanting to startle me, "Nac're believes goat leg is better", he smiled at me and waved me off with his tail, blushing again I went to cook the leg thinking of how that tail would feel around my waist. I smacked my face after seeing where my thoughts were going.

Nac're P.O.V:

"She is quite the woman", I thought, taking my hair lotion I started to rub it on my fur feeling the smell release the calm state that I needed in my body. I started to shiver and deducing I had enough with the freezing water I decided to come out and dry myself up. Contrary to popular thought we Khajit are not entirely cat like, we do shower and we do dry with towels. Putting my armor back I headed for the camp knowing meat would be waiting for me.

Nearing the clear area in which the camp was I smelled the goat and the venison being cooked. I approached sneaking "playing a prank won't kill us" I said to myself. Getting near her I was about to spring to action and scare the leaving talos out of her but she beat me to it, turning around fast and smacking me with a goat leg being half cooked. She was blushing madly and not from anger but of surprise at her crazy maneuver of self-defense.

Omnipresent P.O.V:

Nac're had a face of pure shock on his face while jenassa debated in being angry, surprised or both. Looking a bit longer Nac're stood up with cat-like grace (ironic huh?) and took the goat leg giving it a tentative glance, after finally seeing it still clean of fur he did the only thing that came to his mind in that second, he smacked (softly) the face of jenassa with the piece of meat and placed it on the fire to finish cooking.

Jenassa came out of her trance after being hit by the piece of meat, she glared daggers at her patron Nac're "what was that for?!" she yelled, "I didn't have water or a bucket to bring water with" was his reply. She glared at him for a long time and he did the same almost as if it was a contest. Both not daring to look away, too proud of themselves to give up, finally Nac're started to give little sounds and smiles until he burst out laughing, jenassa remembering the meat couldn't stop herself from doing the same.

Both of them already tired but with full bellies and happy memories decided to lay down and rest at least for some hours, having to fight those monsters and odd animals can drain the energy of any sensible warrior or even the most capable guard of skyrim. Going ahead and laying down on his bed roll Nac're closed his feline eyes and saw jenassa start to mine some iron ores, he didn't stop her but deep in his heart he felt a pang of guilt for not bringing another bed roll never really realizing he could get a companion soon enough.

Finally hearing her patron snore jenassa approached the fire and added more wood, poking it little by little as to prevent it from dying. Hearing some ruffling and odd noises she guessed it was him so decided to let it be. Some seconds passed and she heard it again, getting nervous she tried to think of possibilities. Once again a calming thought came to her, her patron had tried to play a prank so she would indulge him and make him believe she would fall and in the last second she would turn around and smack him hard.

After she heard the sounds of steps closer she turned and gave a big smack, the surprise and horror hit her like a pile of bricks, there in front of her a massive draught stood, having his sword and shield ready it looked at her as if death was just around the corner, and her having no way to defend herself readied for the worst. It lifted its arms ready to give the blow that would terminate her but it never arrived. Opening her eyes she dare say her heart started to get warm with gratitude, there behind the draug lifeless body was Nac're with his dagger through the back of the creature.

Jenassa felt her heart beating faster from surprise, excitement and what she dare say was pleasure, Nac're approached her and did what no man had ever done in her life, he hugged her tight keeping him near him, though in surprise she managed to hug him back and place her face on the crook of his neck inhaling his scent. She cried for the first time, for having death so close to her, and he just stood there holding her and dropping to his knees little by little and never letting go of her. He kissed her cheek; she didn't mind she just was happy he was there. Going to the bed roll she was about to leave him when he made the hug tighter as if telling her not to leave, she complied and went to bed at his side, his fur keeping her warm and his frame making a nice shelter for her form.

*For the first time two mercenaries had meet and it looked as if love would arise, but will it really become more than just attraction? We will see, thanks for reading.


End file.
